1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file folder, and more particularly to a file folder with envelopes sequentially connected to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
A file folder normally has baffles to divide an interior of the folder into different compartments for receiving and managing files. A conventional file folder is shown in FIGS. 7, 8 and 9. The file folder is provided with a primary pocket (7) and secondary pockets (8) detachably connected to one another and the primary pocket (7). The primary pocket (7) is provided with an opening (70), a cover (72) foldably extending from a rear side face of the primary pocket (7), two tongues (73) stamped out of a front side face of the primary pocket (7), an elastic ring (74) formed on the rear side face of the primary pocket (7), a boss (75) formed on a front face of the cover (72) and a first slit (76) defined in the front side face of the primary pocket (7).
Each of the secondary pockets (8) is connected to another one and has an opening (80), a flap (82) foldably extending from a rear side face of the secondary pocket (8) and having a fixture (821) formed by stamping, two tongues (83) stamped out of a front side face of the secondary pocket (8), a slit (841) and hole (842) combination (84) defined side by side in a rear side face of the secondary pocket (8) and a second slit (85) defined between the two tongues (83).
When the conventional file folder is assembled, the flap (82) of each secondary pocket (8) is received in the opening (80) of a previous secondary pocket (8) with the fixture (821) inserted into a corresponding second slit (85) of the previous secondary pocket (8). The flap (82) of the final secondary pocket (8) is then inserted into the opening (70) of the primary pocket (7) with the fixture (821) inserted into the first slit (76) of the primary pocket (7). Furthermore, the two tongues (73) of the primary pocket (7) are inserted through corresponding holes (842) and then slits (841) of the final secondary pocket (8) and the tongues (83) of each of the secondary pockets (8) are inserted into corresponding holes (842) and slits (841) of the secondary pocket (8) in the front thereof. Therefore, when the secondary pockets (8) are interconnected and the final secondary pocket (8) is detachably connected to the primary pocket (7) with the fixture (821) inserted into the first slit (76) of the primary pocket (7), the conventional file folder is ready for use.
It is noted from FIGS. 7 and 8 that after the elastic ring (74) is moved away from engagement with the boss (75), the secondary pockets (8) are sequentially dropped out of the primary pocket (7). However, due to the interconnection between the tongues (83) and the slit and hole combination (84) in the secondary pockets (8) as well as the tongues (73) in the combination (84) of the final secondary pocket (8), the secondary pockets (8) tend to dangle from each other. As a result, when a large quantity of paper is inserted into any one of the secondary pockets (8), the secondary pocket (8) will deform and the documents contained in the secondary pocket(s) may fall out therefrom.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved file folder to mitigate the aforementioned problems.